


one moment in time

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: They have this one moment together, out on the cliffside
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	one moment in time

The world is spinning around them, and the wind whips through their hair restlessly. The salt spray flies up, lightly caressing the backs of their legs as they stand at the verge of the craggy cliffside.

"Katara."

She turns to him, her lips tilting into a light frown.

"Katara."

Cupping her cheeks with his calloused hands, he runs his thumb along the curve of her face, skimming her lips.

"Katara."

Is the wind calling her name, echoing along the canyons, carrying over the sea surf? Or is he murmuring her name like a prayer, holding her close like something precious, clinging to her in this moment in time forever?

Whatever the answer may be, Katara's hands finds Zuko's, and she draws closer to him. She'll stand with him here, no matter what may come and no matter the moment in time.


End file.
